


Two Years

by sunshinesray



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Post-Season/Series 03, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: March 27, 2014]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Two Years

_Sherlock POV_

Two years

It took me two years to dismantle the enemy

I sincerely apologise for leaving so quickly

I thought when I'd return, you'll be waiting patiently

Now I'm left here standing alone, feeling lonely

Two years

It took you two years to move on without me

I sincerely hope you will accept my apology

I thought that you'd stay and hold on tightly

Now you've found somebody else that makes you happy

Two years

Two years was long enough for you to forget me

I never knew that I'll regret not telling you 'bout my strategy

But I'm glad I've saved you and that makes me feel very lucky

So goodbye, I'm letting you go now, give my love to Mary

_John POV_

Two Years

Two years you let me mourn and weep

At nights I cannot even dare to sleep

Staring at my phone, waiting for it to beep

Laughing at myself for falling in too deep

Two Years

Two Years have passed, I've been reduced to tears

My head hurts from consuming too many beers

But every time I drink, I clank my bottle in the air saying cheers

And in that moment I'm thankful for forgetting my fears


End file.
